The present invention generally to an electrical connector apparatus, and, more particularly, to a connector apparatus for connecting a cable through which a current flows under a high voltge to a current utilizing device, load device or the like.
The present-day television (TV) receiver, inclusive of a projection type TV receiver, incorporates a high-tension current generating apparatus for supplying a current under a high voltage to a cathode ray tube (CRT) used in the receiver. The high tension current generator is composed of a flyback transformer which is capable of producing a voltage in a range of 10 to 30 kV, wherein the electric current is supplied to the cathode ray tube from the flyback transformer by a cable interconnecting the flyback transformer and the cathode ray tube. A connector device for connecting the flyback transformer and the cathode ray tube is known. However, a disadvantage of the known connector device resides in the fact that when subjected to vibration the connection often becomes loose.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector apparatus in which electric discharge (arc) is unlikely to take place, and in particular a connector apparatus having a structure in which aqueous vapor or steam is prevented from entering the interior of the tubular isolating wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector apparatus in which electric connection of the two contacts can be positively assured.